The Nightmare Bliss
by xXBloodyNightmareXx
Summary: A new face appears who is a female geisha, but unravels to be a assassin who is looking for the killers of her family. Jin finds himself in a bad situation, helping out a girl he just met!
1. The Performance

Note: I don't own Samurai Champloo, but I do indeed own Raven Mizu.

Special Note: This is my first story, so bare with me. Im not used to all the reviews, and stuff yet.

The air was crisp with sweet smellings of the village that was humming with music and cheering. The night sky was dark and shadowy with white specks sparkeling around the large gray moon that stood out most of all. Trees rustled against eachother, as some leaves fell upon the dirt ground. A large teahouse - also known as 'whore' house - was booming with cheers and yelling to female performers upon the stage in the middle of the large male crowd. Some female waiters went around asking for food, or drinks or special care. One man reguested a female. The waitress bowed to him, and went behind stage instead of going to the bar.

"Miss Mizu, you've been requested by the Head Master of this village." A tall stalky woman appeared, and looked to the waitress. Her gray moonlit eyes gazed at the smaller more fragile woman, and nodded. "Alright, I guess I can take him for a night." Indeed, Raven Mizu, also known as Midnight Mistress (you'll soon find out), was a geisha who took on the stage for a semi-small performance, and a night with a male who had bought who for just that special romantic evening.

Walking back to her dressing room, she fixed up her make-up. Making her tanned skin pale with white powder, making her smooth lips white with a red line in the middle, and making her eyes dark with eyeliner and mascara and some shades of red for eyeshadow for her narrowed eyes. As she put away the make-up she had borrowed from a higher female in a different village that she hasn't seen in awhile, she pinned up her dark black hair in a bun on the back of her head. Rolling her shoulder joints since she was nervous and tense, she stood up from the floor mirror, and went to put on her kimono of red roses, gray lines that swirled and twisted, and a regular black undertone so it would reflect the other two colors more powerfully.

For the last touch, she slipped on her wooden sandals with white socks upon her small feet, and grabbed up two fans. One fan was a regular wooden fan with strong fabric on it, with pretty designs matching her kimono, but the other was special. It was made out of iron, the tips were remarkably sharp, and the fabric was hard as a rock and would never tare if you wanted it to. The design was similar to the first fan, but if you looked closely it had small writing like "Death", "Blood", "Night", and "Moon" written in characters and was really hidden deeply in the fabric.

Taking her leave from the dressing room, she walked down to go and perform for her audience. She wanted to see who this man was, if it was the man she had to possibly kill tonight. Yes, you had heard me right. "Kill him". Indeed Miss Mizu has a complicated life. Sometimes she works at whorehouses all the time to bring in the male's that she is ordered to kill. She is the assassin of a famous clan, a clan that has died down to only her and a long lost relative that lives deeper in Japan. But she is the only one still trying to do the assassin business, and she gets letters from her long lost relative every once in awhile so she knows who her next target is. Tonight she is after one of the many males she has to kill, since they had killed her clan.

Walking slowly behind the crimson curtains, her narrowed gray eyes looked at them, as she memorized at the curtain's details. Slowly it opened, as all the lights were out, and she was ready to perform. Walking to the center of the stage, all eyes on her, the candles slowly dimmed, as soft harmony type music played behind her. Her first movement was extending out her right arm and moving it right of her, as her eyes looked sadly at her opening fan. She did the same movement with her heavier fan, and bowed to the audience softly.

The next move came after that. Her right foot moved infront of her, as she walked akwardly a few paces infront of her. All of a sudden she dropped to the ground when the music became hard with deep emotion. Raising her head slightly as she looked up to a light that was perched on her figure, she raised both of her hands and then put them to her chest. A moments pause went by as she let them slip away from her, and she turned her head to the left in disgust. Raising up and grabbing her fans, she twirled quickly about 5 times; letting her kimono move harshly around her, as she then lifted up off her feet and came down during a twirl on her left knee, one fist in the ground, and her other leg bent a little bit.

Raising up she slipped her fans into her sleeves closed, and slipped off her sandals unnoticably. Bowing again to the audience, she ran somewhat infront of her, jumped on the balls of her heels, landed on her hands, did a split moment of a handstand, and slowly did a back flip while doing a handstand, and landed upon her thighs since she had done a simple split. The crowd roared with cheers, and yelling. The man who wanted to buy her for the night simply sat there, and licked at his lower lip.

As she stood up again, she slipped back on her sandals, and looked to the audience once more.

"Thank you for this wonderful night." She had announced with a really beautiful harmonic voice that sounded so sweet to anyones ears. The man aroused himself up, and began walking to the stage where she was at. Catching his eye, and his movements she bowed when he had reached the end of the bottom steps. "Ma'am, may I escourte you to our room for this evening?" The elder man said, and held out his hand for her to grab. Nodding somewhat, she began to walk down the steps and slipped her small hand into his. "We shall go, then."

Note: Sorry if it is so long! I like my introductions long and detailed so I can introduce you to the idea of the story, and my character as well. Please review!


	2. Killer Geisha

Hallo! I don't own Samurai Champloo, but I own the characters who aren't mentioned in the series; Raven Mizu is one for you all to know.

* * *

The female walked by the elder mans side. She looked like a small teenager compared to the hefty male. Letting herself lead him to their room for the evening, she took a small secretive glanced behind her to notice that one of her little servant helpers was looking at her. Then glancing down, she noticed a long sword within her servants hands. A small smile slipped onto her lips, as she gave another secretive move; a nod that was unnoticed surprisingly by the elder male. Another servant came out of no where, and bent on her knees, and pushed open the doors to their room for the night. Raven went in first with a small bow, and a slip of her shoes. The man mimicked her moves and followed in behind the female geisha.

A moment later, Raven was on her knees infront of a small table with hot steamy tea infront of her. She put out her hand softly to direct the man to sit across from her. "Sit, please Lord." She whispered softly to him, as he nodded and sat across from her with one knee scrunched under him, as the other was out and he had his elbow on his knee. Raising a brow slightly, she poured some hot tea, showing her wrist slightly to the man. A small twitch spread across his lower lip, as he narrowed his eyes at the exposed wrist. He was married, and really wasn't suppose to be here. But, geisha's were the wives of the night as they say. She pushed his tea towards him with a bow, as the man spoke up.

"Your such a good performer, no wonders all the males want you Miss Mizu."

She looked up to him, with gray moon eyes. "I haven't noticed, sir."

A chuckle escaped his lips, after he took a gulp of tea. "Nonsense! Dear woman you are the one casting us all on our toes, wanting you, needing you, desiring you every night and day. How could you not notice your movements?"

"Im not here just for that, sir." And that was all she said as she gave him a small smile, and took a sip of the hot tea.

Raven set back down her cups, as the man got up and went to her side of the low table. Shifting one side to the other on her knees and thighs, she felt a little uncomfortable. Hearing a small clicking sound, she looked to the left and past the male. The servant from earlier was delivering her sword to her. Narrowed eyes now focused on him instead as the male wrapped his fingers around her soft silky black hair. Breathing in softly, he had leaned down to meet her lips. They met, in a romantic sort of way. Fluttering eyes closed, she felt his hand roughly place her on the ground behind him, and shoving a hand up her long kimono.

"Ah! Lord! Why are you taking it so fast?!" She looked up to him, his eyes filled with lust and pure passion.

"Like I said, all males desire you. And I am one of them, Miss Mizu."

Shoving a hand in between her legs, he made her spread her legs harshly open. A gasp lifted up and out of her lips. She has never had sex before, and wasn't planning on going to. But she had to complete another job tonight; an assassin job that is. Leaning her head back as if in a pleasurable moan, she looked for her sword as the males hips ran against hers. He had pinned down her hips, but his hands were placed near her stomach. Now breathing heavily since she didn't want to do this, she looked him in the eyes, and said something a geisha would never ever say.

"You killed my parents, my clan, and my village Lord." He freezed a moment, as she slipped from him easily and inched her back towards her own sword. Feeling the smooth fabriced hilt run along her fingers, she watched as the man aroused up and looking down at her. "Is that so, Raven?" His expression was different now. "I was just paying them gifts from my clan, and another clan that you don't know of. But trust me, they've been following you ever since you stepped into this village." He lunged himself at her, and with unexpected movement his hand was under her chin and against her neck. A shocked gasp breathed into his face, as he laughed a little. "This is how your mother died." Putting a hand back up her kimono, and snaking towards her pink lips, she looked frightened but really wasn't. "You pig!"

A slashing noise like pure metal cutting the air; her long sword went through the males heart and popping out of his back. His hand twitched that was between her legs. His eyes filled with bloody tears, as a long red streak drizzled down her own arm that came off of her sword. Kicking the males body off of her, and raising up quickly to put her kimono back straight how it was, and cleaning off her sword. Looking down to the man she spat; "Burn in hell!" Was all she said, as she put the sheathe back on the clean sword now, and let it slide cleanly in her sash around her waist. Pusing the door open quickly, she slipped on her sandals, and began to walk normally down the hallway.

The servant that gave her the sword went to the room that Raven just came from. A piercing scream filled the air, as the servant began to speak in Japanese loudly, calling for the police. Raven wanted to punch herself since she forgot that the servant though the sword was for a 'special' performance. The female servant pointed to the back of Raven, as guards began to spill out of the halls. Breathing in, and slipping off her sandals quickly she ran for it! Remembering she had a regular fan within her kimono sleeve, she let it fall out and threw it back at some of the guards which had no affect to them.

She needed to get out alive, she needed to get out of the village; alive.

* * *

Please Review! It'd be nice. 


	3. The Meeting

Hi, it's Dilly. Sorry for not posting anymore. I have been busy with family issues and the holidays. Hope you all don't mind! Here's the BIG meet up!

Note: I own Raven Mizu : Take her I will come and find you; kidding.

* * *

The night was still young and all she could hear was her breathing in and out. She barely escaped the grasps of the guards in the whore house, but she made it with some strikes from her swords, and dead corpses in front of her. Now she was in a dark hidden alley way. Her back pressed hard up against a brick home that was not being used. Her eyes literally glowed in the dark, the gray orbs consumed the surroundings she was at. Biting her lip she ducked down and ran to the other alleyway across from the one she was at.

Yells and screams were heard. Guards firing off warnings shots that wanted her to come out. To hell she was! She was here for a reason and the reason was already done and over with. But now she had to get out. Get out of this hell hole before she would die. Kneeling now under a lighted window of a kitchen she sucked in some air and held her breath. If she smelt food she would go nuts and steal it herself, so she stayed low and kneeled on the ground unseen.

Mean while Jin was just walking out of a resturant he had. Girls whined from his departure. "Oh I'll be back soon." He uttered in a lazy tone as he narrowed his eyes, whipped off his glasses that were steamy, and put them back on his nose. Looking around he seen some of the guards run in many directions. He gripped the hilt of his sword and continued to walk on for awhile. He was finally in the alleyway of Raven, who did not notice him at all.

Raven stood up and continued to creep away from the home she was kneeling at. Breathing in and out she felt a bright light in her face. It was a lamp with a candle lit in it, and the person holding it held a sword to her throat. "Oh shit!" She breathed and flew back in a backwards flip and landed on a knee and her hand. She looked around and noticed she was surrounded by the guards. Taking out her own sword and her iron fan she narrowed her gleaming gray eyes and growled. "Come and get me." And they did.

One by one they tried to take her down. Everytime they failed. She would cut them in the wrists, ankles, knees, and neck. No one really matched up with a mad woman on a mission and no one probably would either. Blood stained her kimono, and that displeased her but she liked the smell of it. A woman smelling of bloody corpses and lavender. That's a way to a mans heart. More guards came and she sprinted off.

But soon she ran into the man she would soon be travelling with. Hitting him in his side, he was rock solid and she fell to her butt with such force that he didn't move. Groaning some the guards tripled in size and now they were both surrounded. "Damnit... Get out of here!" She ordered Jin to do, but all he did was take his sword out of his sheth and nod a bit.

Guards came at all directions. Jumping in the air and landing on a shoulder of one guard she stabbed him in the head and flipped back as his body went flying into two alive guards. Knocking them both out cold in a brick wall. Ducking and letting one roll over her she cut his neck when he had flipped over her back and his lifeless body lay still on the cold cobblestoned ground. She licked some blood off her lip. It was her own. Who had striked her? While trying to figure out who did it a guard came charging at her and kicked her in her stomach. Flying into a cabbage cart she looked up and noticed that Jin was helping her fight. Grunting some she stood up holding her stomach. "How dare you kick a woman of such stature..." The guard replied, "A woman who fights like a man is no woman in my eyes. Your a devil in a kimono that should go back to hell." Growling to his comment she flicked open her fan as she waved it in her face a bit for a nice breeze. "I pity you." Flicking her wrist and letting it fly it cut of the man's head and got stuck in a brick wall. Walking over to Jin she crouched down in a position like a regular samurai male would do, and glared at some guards.

"Why do you help me?" She asked Jin as she struck a man in the arm and then shoved her sword through his gut. "You brought a fight to me. So I should help a lady out her brought me a gift for tonight after a good meal." He said in his lazy tone but it had a hint of sarcasticness in it. Making a 'tch' noise with her tongue she dashed infront of Jin and did a front flip over a guard. Tapping his shoulder she busted his nose open with her fist and sliced across his chest. Sighing heavily she looked to Jin. "Well, hope that's all..."

A siren was sounded and she groaned deeply. "Damn..." Rushing over to Jin she grabbed the unknown mans arm and forced him along with her. She pushed him into a door and made it slip open as she forced him inside and slid it shut. Putting a bloody hand over his mouth she watched the shadows of guards run infront of their hut they were in. As the noise of their feet died down she let go and groan in a dark corner.

Hours had passed and she had passed out in the corner. Jin lit a candle and was aiding her wounds, opening her top kimono layer and bandaging her ribs and stomach area. He cleaned the blood off her face and skin. Another hour passed and she had awoken up with Jin sitting on the floor cross legged and hands in each others sleeves. His head low and sleeping. She stood up and winced as she looked down to a bandage. Eyes widening with fury she knew he had seen her woman parts since they were bandaged up at well. "Damn that pervert..." She whispered and yet he heard. "I am no pervert. Just a man that helped out a wounded lady." Narrowing her eyes she slipped on her kimono over her shoulders.

"Who am I speaking to?" He asked softly as he turned his lazy gaze over to her.

She looked away and to the candle. "Raven Mizu, geisha and assassin."

"Interesting. Jin is my name. I heard somewhere that a Mizu clan was slaughtered. By any chance were you the last to live?"

Nodding some she turned from him. "Im on a mission to kill every man that have been there and were associated with that assassin clan. I haven't stopped and Im not nearly done doing it either." She breathed and closed er eyes as the nice warmth of the cnadle spread slightly towards her face. Jin shifted and cleared his throat. "Since I have nothing better to do. I think it'd be wise if I stayed with you until you completed your mission. I myself want to repay that clan back. I know them personally, and would like to repay them." She looked up and blinked. "Do my ears decieve me or did you just ask if you could join my quest?" "I want to join..." "Fine..."

And so they agreed to be companions. They would travel and kill the ones who slaughtered her family and hurt Jin in a way unknown to her. But what would happen in their travels? Would they become lovers or enemies?

* * *

Ah, review please! I'll update soon. 


End file.
